Sparks Fly
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Roxas comes back to the Castle that Never Was, and Larxene takes it upon herself to cheer him up and admitt that she likes him. Oneshot and giftfic, enjoy!


**Hey, this is a gift for a good friend of mine, with their favorite couple, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts yet, but I will as soon as I take over the world**

* * *

Roxas emerged back in the Castle that Never was, red faced, positively seething. It was obvious that something tragic and or traumatic had happened to the poor boy, which made it that much more of an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. Roxas was turning a corner and found himself face to face with Larxene.

"Hey there shrimp. What's wrong? Had your 'heart' broken?" Larxene let out a string of laughter, and Roxas growled. He already had to put up with her nearly 24/7, and after tonight… He pushed past her, staying silent. Larxene stopped laughing, staring after Roxas with a frown on her face. That hadn't gone as expected. Roxas always fought back, he always had something else to say; what had happened? Larxene snapped through a dark corridor, arriving ahead of Roxas, throwing back on a smile.

"Oh come on Roxy, why won't you play? It'll help you feel better."

Roxas clenched his fists, just glaring at her for a long minute, before muttering "Get out of my way." Larxene didn't move. The pair stood like that for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes; one a dark stormy blue ocean, the other a pit of green poison. Larxene reveled in the tension, feeling like a child about to get a present, and waited; Roxy would crack, and then they could have some fun.

Another few seconds went by, the crack came. Larxene didn't even see him move, but suddenly she was on the ground, and Roxas was standing over her, eyes dark with rage. "I just dealt with Xion; I don't need any more drama tonight, capiche?"

Larxene stared up at him, admiration in her eyes. She loved it when he got angry. Marluxia just stomped around and screamed when he got mad, and Xemnas just killed people for doing random stuff when he was in a mood, but when Roxy got mad… You better run for the hills, because you could be certain your death would not be fast, and would be far from painless.

Demyx had found out just what would happen when you pushed the Key of Destiny too far; he still had the scars to prove it, and he was still trying to find the pieces of his old room that the Key had blown up. And ever since that moment, Larxene had been drawn towards him, drawn towards the danger, the rage, the power, the eyes. She had wished a long time ago to kiss him, if only just once, just to see how he'd react, to see pain and pleasure.

She had actually been about to voice her feelings towards him, confusing as they were to her, but she had been interrupted by the continuous intervention of Xion. The annoying brat kept coming back to Roxas like some kind of demented puppy, but Larxene couldn't hurt or kill her; she was one of Xemnas' favorites, and if it got back to Mr. Superior about what she did… Roxas turned around again, and started walking away again, shoulders stiff, hands clenched. Larxene's heart clenched up, and she smiled; she would get to do the right thing, and have some fun. Roxas was still walking away when Larxene tackled him to the ground, rolling back to her feet, knives out, electricity surging through her.

Roxas shoved himself off the ground, and summoned the Keyblade in a flash of light, charging forward, and hacking away. Larxene weaved around each swing, cackling happily, before ducking under another blade and punching Roxas, sending him flying back, a nice electrical current making his gravity defying hair bend physics even more. He managed to turn around in midair, feet pushing up against the wall as he pushed off, flying through the air. Roxas slammed into Larxene, and the two rolled around, knives flying, electricity blasting, and light weaving.

Larxene managed push herself on top of Roxas, straddling him and blocking off his arms while he struggled, face red. "Aw, come on Roxy, I wanted to have some fun. You're off your game; what did the puppet do to you this time?" Roxas' eyes suddenly snapped to hers, and a blast of light threw her off of him, smashing her into a wall. She was still reeling, when he charged at her, and this time he didn't miss. Larxene let out a scream as the Keyblade went straight through her shoulder, and into the wall, impaling her. Roxas appeared next to her and grabbed the Keyblade, staring into her eyes.

"I just went over to my girlfriend's home, and found her making out with another guy. She started yelling at me, screaming about how she hated me, and blamed me for how she got kidnapped last year. And then she broke up with me by stabbing me, and the got her brains fucked out of her by her boyfriend while I was still on the ground. Just another little quirk of my screwed up life I guess. I'm not going to deal with you. So go away."

Roxas let the Keyblade vanish, and started walking away. But Larxene wouldn't let him get away, especially after what she had just heard. She started up again, ignoring her pain and rushing forward, slashing and stabbing, parrying every hit Roxas tried to land. She pressed harder and harder, until she managed to get Roxas up against the wall, weapons pushing against each other.

Larxene started laughing again, letting loose a quick arc of electricity, and Roxas screamed, a blast of light throwing them to the ground. Roxas panted hard, his face inches away from hers, eyes excited and tense; released from the burden of being a Nobody, released form all inhibitions. "Feeling better?" Larxene asked, staring up at him.

Roxas nodded, his body slowly returning to its usual state. "Thanks, I really needed that. I'm sorry about your shoulder." Roxas tried to look away, but Larxene reached up from beneath him, and pushed his face back to look at hers. "I'm not." She whispered. And then she kissed him. Sparks literally flew, scorching the area around them, before blasting the Nobodies away from each other.

They both panted hard, staring into the other's faces, before Roxas' Keyblade flashed into existence in a flash of lightning. Instead of the usual design, golden yellow chains made up the main body of the weapon and its guard, its teeth and handle being bolts of lightning. A lightning bolt keychain led to a replica of one of Larxene's knives. "Whoa" Larxene whispered, entranced. "Chained to Lightning" Roxas said, suddenly vanishing, reappearing in front of her. The same feral state was back in his eyes, as he pushed Larxene up against the wall, smiling darkly. Larxene giggled, staring up into her eyes.

"Did I ever mention I kind of like you shrimp?" She asked playfully, pulling him against her. Roxas pushed her back, a playful growl emerging from his lips. "Did I mention I kind of like you Sparky?" Larxene frowned and opened her mouth to object to the nickname, but the moment she opened it, she found her mouth being used for something other than talking. The pair kept kissing as sparks flew, enveloping the pair in light, pain coursing through them with every volt, and pleasure coming with every touch.

Larxene had gotten her wish.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed, and hope my friend did to, you know who you are. I normally wouldn't dream of putting these two together, but hey, it's what they wanted, so I just made up a story for them. Please comment and tell me what you thought, critisize, anything!**


End file.
